Malphas
Malphas is a powerful demon that possesses dark blue eyes instead of the typical black or red eyes seen in other demons. He is a demonic hybrid born from the union of the archangel Samael and the demon Lillith in the time before the Deluge. He was locked away in Hell a long time ago but was released by Crowley on orders from Samael. Background Malphas was a demon who was able to tap into repressed rage of anyone he chose and make them lash out at their enemies or even any unfortunate soul they came upon. He once sparked a riot that made an entire city go up in flames and kill most of its citizens. During Lucifer's Rebellion he fought against angels alongside several of the Grigori including Eligor. He was eventually beaten down and cast down into Hell some time after Lucifer was and has remained bound in Hell for several millennia. Season 10 When Crowley lost control of Demon Dean, Samael reminded him that should he fail to reign him in then he had to free Malphas from Hell. Crowley tried to go against it as Abaddon's chaos was fresh on his mind and knew Malphas would be difficult himself but Samael strong armed Crowley to release him. Malphas emerged from Hell in a suburban backyard in Detroit and possessed the body of a man that was in between an argument between his brother and sister in law. Malphas felt that the couple had much repressed rage and he consumed their repression causing them to lose their restraint and inhibition making their squabble escalate to the point where they got physical with each other and ended with the wife stabbing her husband to death with an umbrella. His activity drew the attention of Battalion member Victor Morales who brought it to the angels' attention. Malphas went off and fed off the repression of another man and caused him to savagely beat another man in the middle of a busy street and had to be restrained by multiple police officers. Malphas was in the crowd watching it all with glee. Powers and Abilities Malphas is a powerful demon as a result of being created from the union of an Archangel and the First Demon. He has typical demonic powers plus his own unique powers. When he is in smoke form, it is red as opposed to black like typical demons. He also had deep blue eyes instead of black or red ones. *'Holy Water Resistance': Holy Water is not too effective against Malphas unless it is an extreme amount. *'Demon Killing Knife Immunity': The Demon Killing Knife may wound Malphas but it isn't too effective in actually killing him. *'Exorcism Immunity': The typical exorcism spell is worthless against him. He is able to fight it off and remain in control of his host. *'Smiting': Malphas is able to kill other demons by piercing their meatsuits and destroying their demonic essences. Malphas is also able to kill angels in the same fashion. *''' Leeching on Repression': Malphas has the unique power to feed off of the repression of humans and even angels that they use to push back their inner rages. He can tap into those feelings and make his targets lash out at the ones those feelings are centered towards or even on anyone close by. Vulnerabilities While Malphas is a powerful being he is not invincible and has an array of weaknesses and vulnerabilities. *'Salt': Salt rounds and lines still have an effect on Malphas to halt or even hurt him. *'Devil's Traps': Malphas will become bound and trapped in one of these traps if he gets in one. *'Enochian Exorcism': The exorcism of the Battalion can banish him back to Hell. *'Angel Blades': The weapons of angels can kill Malphas. *'First Blade: This weapon can kill Malphas. *Death's Scythe''': Death's scythe can kill anything including Malphas. Facts and Trivia In demonology, Malphas is a Great Prince of Hell that commands 40 demon legions and is second in command under Satan. He is a demon that can be conjured to build great houses, towers and strongholds, gives good magical familiars and destroy the enemies thoughts or desires. He will accept any sacrifice offered to him but has been known to decieve his conjurer. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Hybrid Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains